Sinjang
by Laela Park
Summary: 'I wanna kill Jinyoung' Sebuah kalimat bahasa Inggris yang begitu Yugyeom hafal dan ingin sekali ia tuliskan di kertas putih yang ada di atas mejanya. Namun ia urungkan niatnya, mengingat guru yang memerintahkannya untuk menuliskan keinginan dalam bahasa Inggris ini memiliki nama yang sama dengan orang yang paling aku benci. JINGYEOM/JINYOUNG AND YUGYEOM/GOT7/ONESHOOT/BL.


**SINJANG**

 **JINGYEOM aka JINYOUNG AND YUGYEOM**

 **GOT7/ROMANCE/T/ONESHOOT/BL/AU/OOC**

 **ALL CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELF**

WARNING!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYS LOVE/SHONEN AI/YAOI, PLEASE JUST IGNORE IT.

.

Dering bel berbunyi nyaring memekakan telinga. Membuat tiap raga yang berseragam berkumpul pada satu tempat yang sama. Ratusan pasang kaki berlari membentuk barisan. Bergabung dalam rentetan yang telah diatur. Memandang ke depan, memperhatikan mereka yang akan menobatkan.

Upacara penobatan siswa baru sedang dilaksanakan. Terlihat seorang pria dengan aura yang sangat berwibawa memberikan sambutannya. Pandangannya berkeliaran menyapa semua siswa yang berbaris di hadapannya. Hingga matanya menemukan sosok pria tinggi nan cantik yang terlihat jelas wajahnya meski ia berdiri di paling belakang barisan.

" _Kita bertemu kembali."_ Ujarnya membatin. Senyuman menawan pun terpantri di wajahnya.

Upacara penobatan telah usai. Menggiring semua siswa baru memasuki kelas-kelas mereka. Termasuk ia yang kini sedang duduk manis di bangku kelasnya pada barisan terbelakang. Kepalanya tertidur nyaman di atas meja miliknya. Mengabaikan sosok pria tampan yang berbicara di depan kelas.

"Jadi selamat datang di JYP Music School. Taati segala peraturan yang ada di sekolah ini. Selamat bergabung. Dan semoga betah Yugyeom-ah." Sapa sang Ketua OSIS kepada semuanya dan pada sosok yang sedang tertidur khususnya. Membuat siswa lainnya mencari siswa yang disebutkan sang ketua.

"Jangan sok akrab dengan ku." Balas pria yang disebutkan tadi, Yugyeom.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik." Balas sang ketua kembali. Namun kini diabaikan oleh lawan bicaranya. Membuat percakapan ini berakhir dengan ia yang berpamitan untuk menuju kelas yang lainnya.

Yugyeom merasakan kesal yang teramat. Hari pertama ia masuk sekolah, ia harus dikejutkan dengan fakta bahwa ia harus bertemu kembali dengan orang yang begitu dibencinya. Seseorang yang membuat masa-masa SMPnya berjalan begitu menyebalkan. Seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui di dunia ini. Seseorang yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah barunya, Park Jinyoung. Membuat ia ingin mengeluarkan diri dari sekolah.

"Heol!"

~Nappeun Bam~

Waktu yang paling dinantikan para siswa telah tiba. Waktu di mana mereka bisa sedikit bernafas lega dari ocehan-ocehan guru yang memberikan ilmu pada mereka. Jam pulang sekolah. Yugyeom pun menikmati waktu pulangnya. Ia melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia pun menoleh, namun tidak menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya di sekitarnya.

"Sependek itukah aku? Hingga kau tidak melihatku yang ada di sampingmu." Tanya sosok yang memanggil itu dengan sekotak susu di tangannya, Jinyoung.

"Tinggimu berada di bawah jarak pandangku." Jawab Yugyeom sambil mensejajarkan kepala Jinyoung dengan hidungnya menggunakan tangannya. Membuat Jinyoung jengkel karenanya.

"Mau ku antar?" Tanya Jinyoung yang masih mencoba barlaku ramah. Namun perlakuannya tak mendapat respon baik dari lawannya. Yugyeom meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Membuatnya mendesah kecewa.

"Semua salahku."

~Nappeun Bam~

'I wanna kill Jinyoung!'

Sebuah kalimat bahasa Inggris yang begitu Yugyeom hafal dan ingin sekali ia tuliskan di kertas putih yang ada di atas mejanya. Namun ia urungkan niatnya, mengingat guru yang memerintahkannya untuk menuliskan keinginan dalam bahasa Inggris ini memiliki nama yang sama dengan orang yang paling ia benci. Membuat ia kesal mengingatnya.

Tak tahu apa yang harus ia tuliskan. Ia alihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Namun pemandangan yang paling ia hindari terpampang jelas di depannya. Di balik jendela kelas lantai tiga ia memperhatikan. Melihat Jinyoung yang penuh semangat bermain bola basket.

Paparan terik matahari membuat Jinyoung bermandikan keringat. Namun butiran keringatnya tidak menjadikan ia kehilangan akan pesonanya. Dengan kelihaian permainannya membuatnya terlihat semakin mengagumkan. Membuat sosok yang memperhatikannya mendengus karenanya.

"Menyebalkan! Seperti itu pun kau masih terlihat mengagumkan."

'Please, kill me.'

~Nappeun Bam~

Seminggu telah terlewat begitu saja. Banyak siswa-siswa baru yang kini mulai Jinyoung kenal. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka begitu mengaguminya. Sosoknya yang tampan dan aura berwibawanya, membuat siapa pun terpesona akannya. Namun tidak bagi pria cantik yang sedang ia perhatikan, Yugyeom. Berbagai cara telah ia lakukan untuk mendekati Yugyeom. Namun hasinya tetap sama, ia akan diabaikan begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

" _Aku akan mendapatkanmu Yugyeom-ah_." Batinnya. Ia habiskkan sebotol susu miliknya dengan sekali minum. Menggambarkan semangatnya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pria cantik yang merebut hatinya.

Yugyeom melirik pada Jinyoung yang ia ketahui sedang mengawasinya. Ia perhatikan sebotol susu yang sedang diminum Jinyoung. Sebotol susu yang begitu ia hafal. Susu yang tidak pernah lepas dari genggaman Jinyoung sejak ia duduk di bangku SMP dulu. Ia perhatikan Jinyoung yang minum dengan lahap. Hingga ia baru menyadari jika Jinyoung kembali menatapnya.

"Sial." Runtuk Yugyeom saat melihat Jinyoung kini berjalan mendekatinya. Tak ingin berurusan dengan Jinyoung, ia pun beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Yugyeom mempercepat langkahnya. Tak ingin terlihat jelas bahwa ia menghindari Jinyoung. Kakinya terus melangkah menjauh. Saat menaiki tangga ia mulai berlari, namun tangan Jinyoung telah berhasil menahannya. Ia ingin menepis tangan itu. Namun belum sempat ia melakukan itu, tangan Jinyoung sudah menariknya berlari menaiki tangga.

"Lepaskan! Mau apa kau? Lepaskan!" Yugyeom memberontak. Namun nyatanya Jinyoung memiliki tenaga yang lebih kuat darinya.

Mereka terus berlari sampai lantai paling atas gedung sekolah mereka. Namun sebelum mencapai lantai paling atas, Jinyoung berhenti tepat di bawah tangga penghubung lantai paling atas dengan lantai di bawahnya. Jinyoung menaiki dua anak tangga dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Yugyeom. Ia terdiam setelahnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Kau tanya kenapa!" Yugyeom mendengus.

" _Wae_?" Tanya Jinyoung kembali.

"Setelah kau memutuskanku hanya karena alasan aku terlalu tinggi untukmu. Kau masih bertanya kenapa aku menghindarimu?!" Tanya Yugyeom dengan lantang.

"Tidak tahukah kau perasaan ku waktu itu? Tidakkah kau ..."

 _Ch_

Kata-kata Yugyeom terhenti karena Jinyoung tiba-tiba menciumnya. Yugyeom mencoba memberontak, namun semakin ia memberontak, maka semakin gencar Jinyoung menciumnya.

"Kau jahat hyung." Yugyeom menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Namun ku mohon berilah aku kesempatan lagi." Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Ketika itu, bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak pantas di sampingmu. Aku yang seharusnya menjagamu, aku yang harus melindungimu. Aku merasa kecil di matamu. Setahun ini aku melatih diriku, untuk menjadi pria yang lebih pantas untukmu. Kembalilah padaku. aku tak kuasa bila harus jauh darimu lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Yugyeom-ah." Jinyoung kecup kembali bibir itu. Menyampaikan perasaan tulus pada sosok dalam tautannya. Membuat sosok itu kembali menangis haru dan semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya bahkan hingga telinganya.

"Aku selalu minum susu, rajin makan sarden dan bahkan aku berlatih basket. Semua itu aku lakukan agar aku bisa melebihi tinggimu. Tapi kenapa kau juga semakin tinggi, eoh? Tapi tak apa. Jika seperti ini bukankah aku terlihat lebih tinggi darimu? Aahhh jika aku menciummu dengan posisi ini, bukankah aku terlihat bahwa akulah yang mendominasimu? Dan kau terli..."

 _PLAKKKK!_

Celoteh Jinyoung terhenti oleh pukulan manis Yugyeom menggunakan botol susu Jinyoung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di tangan Yugyeom.

"PABBOOOO!" Teriak Yugyeom sambil meninggalkan Jinyoung yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

 **-END-**

 **Gaje? emang.. nyahahahaha..**

 **please enjoy..**


End file.
